Dough-Goo
Dough-Goos and Chew Dough-Goo= |-|You-Hough= |-|Kuzzler= Summary Dough-Goo are the most common fodder footsoldiers of the GEATHJERK Federation. The name "Dough-Goo" comes from the battle exoskelteton that the soldiers wear, which would eventually come to refer to the soldiers wearing the suit in combination with the suit itself. Inside the suit is an amniotic fluid-like substance known as "GEATH-Solution". Once soldiers are sealed inside the suit, they are disassembled at the quantum level and merge seamlessly with the solution (a process known as Melt-In Cockpit). Liquidising soldiers' bodies reduces the damage done by external impacts and speeds up the responses of their nervous systems, maximizing their combat potential. Their are a number of different variations of Dough-Goo that are optimized for different environments, with the Dough Goo Q being the variant that's most commonly used on Earth. The Chew Dough-Goo units are the ones where two soldiers are merged into a single, larger exoskeleton, making them vastly superior to the normal Dough-Goos. While they mostly serve the purpose of commanding Dough-Goo units, including gathering them up into small clusters and making them perform a group charging attack, the Chew Dough-Goo units are also equipped with supermagnetic energy fists that make them reliable for solo combo combat as well. More often than not, Chew Dough-Goo units are always accompanied by a squad of Dough-Goo units, and can also summon more via teleportation if need be. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B | 9-B | 9-A ''' '''Name: Dough-Goo | Chew Dough-Goo Origin: The Wonderful 101 Gender: Can be either Age: '''Varies '''Classification: GEATHJERK footsoldiers equipped with superpowered exoskeletons Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Most notably enhanced reactions and durability via the process of Melt-In Cockpit), Energy Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Homing Attack, Martial Arts | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Levitation, Laser Machine Guns, Electromagnetic Blades used for last-ditch kamikaze assaults | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Levitation, Dimensional-Displacement, ECP Pulser that can cause any nearby devices to malfunction, even including the Unite Morphs of the Wonderful 101, Can fold out legs that allow them to walk on the ground | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Master Hand-to-Hand, Teleportation (Can summon more Dough-Goo Units, and has access to a seemingly limitless supply of them), Danmaku via the manipulation and commanding of Dough-Goo Units Attack Potency: Wall level '(Its power ranking of 132 puts it on this level) | '''Wall level '(Its power ranking of 161 puts it higher than the Dough-Goo) | 'Wall level '(Its power ranking of 188 puts it higher than the You-Hough) | '''Small Building level (Its power ranking of 325 puts it on this level) Speed: At least Peak Human, likely higher (The process of Melt-in Cockpit greatly enhances the reactions of the soldiers, likely far beyond that of a typical human) | Superhuman (Its speed ranking of 344 puts it on this level) | Subsonic (Its power ranking of 453 puts it on this level) | Superhuman (Its speed ranking of 326 puts it on this level) Lifting Strength: Likely Peak Human | Unknown | Unknown | Likely Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class '''| '''Wall Class | Wall Class | Small Building Class Durability: Wall level '''| '''Wall level | Wall level | Small Building level Stamina: 'Likely very high, should be highly trained in military performance and the Melt-In Cockpit process should increase their overall performance on the battlefield 'Range: Melee extended, several dozen meters with energy bullets | Melee extended, several dozen meters with energy bullets | Likely up to dozens of meters via its ECP pulser, its Dimensional Displacement arm can adjust its range accordingly to the type of combat in engages in | Melee extended, at least dozens of meters via the manipulation of Dough-Goo Units, likely far higher via summoning them Standard Equipment: *'Dough-Goo:' **'Gun/Energy Blade:' An energy blaster that can fire homing shots. Can also double as an energy blade by unsheathing a large stream of energy that is nearly triple the Dough-Goo soldier's height in length. **'Exoskeleton:' The suit that is donned by the Dough-Goo soldiers. It contains a special GEATHJERK mixture that liquefies the soldiers' bodies and enhances their combat prowess. *'You-Hough:' **'Laser Machine Guns:' Self explanatory. **'Magnetic Blades:' Externally-mounted magnetic blades on the rim of the You-Hough allow for last-ditch kamikaze assaults. *'Kuzzler:' **'Dimensional Displacement Arm:' Dimensional Displacement is a form of technology that is used throughout the game by the GEATHJERK Federation. It involves replacing objects via the manipulation of space. For example, the Hah-Markee uses a Dimensional Displacement chamber to get an infinite supply of torpedoes despite not containing much space in its body for more than one. In the case of the Kuzzler, it is used to alter or adjust the weapon on the bottom of the craft accordingly to the battle situation it is placed in. **'ECP Pulser:' This weapon creates a large field of energy, where any electronic devices within its radius will malfunction, even the magnetic spectrum required for the Unite Morphs to work. Devices wielded by allies are seemingly unaffected. *'Chew Dough-Goo:' **'Supermagnetic Fists:' These arms are the Chew Dough-Goo's main weapon in physical combat. These fists can be fired at opponents, or of course, for melee combat as well. **'Exoskeleton:' The suit that is donned by the Chew Dough-Goo soldiers. These exoskeletons are the same as the Dough Goo suits, only modified to contain up to two liquefied soldiers at once, enhancing the combat potential even further. Intelligence: Unknown, but should be somewhat high as a trained military soldier Weaknesses: None notable | Needs a Dough-Goo soldier to pilot it | Same | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Summoning Dough-Goo Units:' The Chew Dough-Goo can summon a seemingly limitless amount of Dough-Goo soldiers, presumably from nearby Cough-Foon assault ships or possibly from the GEATH-Wahksay itself. *'Controlling Dough-Goo Units:' The Chew Dough-Goo is almost always accompanied by an entire squad of Dough Goo Units, which it can use for various purposes, such as gathering them up to perform a group charge attack, or dispersing them in all different directions. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Soldiers Category:Wonderful 101 Category:Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Flight Users Category:Technology Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapons Category:Tier 9